Deathnote Ending?
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi apabila seseorang yang tidak puas dengan ending Deathnote, masuk ke dalam cerita? ONESHOT. SPOILER buat yang belum baca/nonton Deathnote sampai akhir. My first fanfic... amat tak jelas... R&R please XD p.s: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE


**DEATH NOTE ENDING(?)**

_Di sebuah tangga yang berada di bangunan kosong di mana cahaya dapat masuk dari jendela, Light pun terbaring lemah. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah karena tertembak. Di hadapannya dia pun melihat bayangan Ryuuzaki, yang seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya…_

Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang sepunggung, berkacamata dan memakai kaos berwarna hitam serta celana pendek selutut duduk di sofa dengan posisi kedua kaki di atas sofa—seperti jongkok. Di depannya terlihat televisi dan DVD player yang baru saja memutar DVD anime Death Note episode 34-37.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (seluruh penghuni rumah kaget)

"Kenapa Raito mesti mati kayak gitu?? Agh!!!!"

"Trus, Matsuda sial!! Kenapa dia tembak-tembak Raito sampai kayak gitu??????"

(masuk ke dalam cerita lalu jitak Matsuda)

Matsuda : Hey!

Misa: Heeee? Siapa dia? Datang darimana???

Light : Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?

S : Raito-kuuun!!! (tendang Misa yang ada di dekat Light) Hmm? Aku? Panggil saja aku S. salam kenal!!

Misa : Kyaaa! Jangan sentuh Raitooooooooo!

Matsuda : S? Macam apa itu? Kayak L aja.

S : SSHHH! Ini fanfic-ku, jadi diam saja,lah! Hush!

Light ??

S : Oia, aku datang ke sini untuk protes! Kenapa endingnya kayak gitu??

(sepi. Jangkrik berbunyi)

S : Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sepi?

Light : Ng…. kenapa protesnya ke sini? Bukannya seharusnya ke pengarangnya, Ohba-sensei dan Obata-sensei?

S : ………..

Iya juga ya…

Light, Misa & Matsuda : gubraks

S: Hmmm..

Daripada itu, dibanding ending kayak gitu, aku punya cerita ending yang lebih bagus!

Begini….

Dimulai dari saat Light masih kelas 3 SMA. Karena terus-menerus melakukan hal yang sama, dia pun tenggelam dalam kebosanan…

Light: Setiap hari terus melakukan hal yang sama…

Membosankan….

Dunia ini sudah membusuk….

(sebuah buku berwarna hitam jatuh dari langit)

Light: Ng? Buku?

(menghampirinya lalu memungutnya)

Light : "DEATH NOTE"…..

Buku catatan kematian..

(membuka bukunya)

Light: "Ini adalah buku catatan milik shinigami.."

Buh..

Light: "How to use"

Semuanya dalam bahasa Inggris, ya? Merepotkan..

Light: "Orang yang namanya ditulis di buku ini akan mati"

Hahahaha…

Light (lagi-lagi) : Dasar! Kenapa sih, orang suka main-main seperti ini?

(tiba-tiba seseorang merebut buku itu)

Light: Eh?

S: Hey! Itu punyaku! Nyolong ya?

Light: Enak aja! Aku cuma nemu di sini kok. Asal nuduh….. --"

S: Oh… Klo gitu makasih udah nemuin buku ini. Tha-tha!!

(pergi)

Light: ….??? (cengo)

Akhirnya Light pun pulang ke rumahnya dan hidup sebagai pelajar biasa. TAMAT.

Misa: (nyelonong) Hey! Cerita apa itu? Misamisa kok ga ada di dalam cerita?????

L: Saya juga… (menempelkan jempol ke bibirnya)

S: Bagus kan? Dengan begini, Raito-kun hidup damai sejahtera…Heheheh… Terus, siapa tahu Raito-kun bias jadi milikku!! (nyengir)

(ditimpuk fans Light yang baca fic ini)

Misa: Kyaaa! Curang!!

Matsuda : Nande?!

L: Hmmm. Menurut perkiraan saya…Cuma 5 kemungkinan kamu bisa dapetin Raito-kun. Bahkan kurang. (ambil kue stroberi yang ada di depannya)

S: (rebut kue stroberinya)

L: (rebut kembali)

(karena direbut L, kuenya jatuh lalu terinjak)

L: (shock) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

KAMU MEMBUNUH KUEKU!!! KAMU KIRA!!!

S: What the?

Light: Yes! Ryuzaki, berarti aku tidak dicurigai sebagai Kira lagi? (girang)

L: huhuhuhuhu kue terakhirku…. sroot

Light, Misa, Matsuda & S : ………………

S: Cup cup cup…

Aku kasih ini deh…

(mengeluarkan kue)

L: Yey! (langsung ambil lalu makan)

L: HAH! I..ini..

(terjatuh dari kursi lalu pingsan)

Misa: EEEEEEE! Dia membunuh Ryuzaki-kun!

Matsuda : OMG!

Light: Apa yang kau berikan padanya?

S: KUE YANG KUSELIPI CABE.

HUAHAHAHA (musik dramatis)

Light: …….

(Near muncul)

Near: Ada apa? Kenapa ribut? Siapa dia?

(datang sambil membawa robot-robotannya)

Light: Lah? Kenapa ada dia?

S: Imutnyaaaaaaaaa . 

(ngacak-ngacak rambut Near)

Near: Kalau kau mengacak-acak rambutku lagi, kubunuh kau. (mengeluarkan pistol mainan)

S: Lucunyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(peluk Near)

Near: agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S: Oh iya! Inget soal Near, aku punya cerita ending satu lagi. Begini nih ceritanya……

Near: (merapikan rambutnya lalu mulai memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya)

Kembali ke awal episode 37 anime..

L kedua alias Light Yagami beserta anggota investigation HQ bertemu dengan N alias Near beserta anggota PSK, eh SPK, di Yellowbox warehouse. Near berkata bahwa Light itu adalah Kira dan di balik pintu di samping mereka ada X-Kira, alias Teru Mikami yang akan melihat wajah mereka dan menulis nama mereka di Death Notenya

Light: Teru Mikami, kenapa kau tidak keluar dan tunjukkan dirimu?

Mikami : KAMIIIIII!!!! (datang dengan cara yang sangat lebay) Teru dataaaaang!!! TARARARARAM

Light: Hiiiy??!

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!! 

S: Mikami! Apaan tuh? Ga ada dalam naskah!

Mikami : Yah, itu kan akting hebat!

S: Shhhh! Ulang! ACTION!!

REPLAY 

Light: Teru Mikami, kenapa kau tidak keluar dan tunjukkan dirimu?

S: Haik! (membuka pintu dan masuk)

Semua orang yang ada di situ : Hah? Kenapa dia? Mana Mikami?

(sementara itu, Mikami ada di balik pintu, kaki dan tangannya diikat)

Light: (heran, tapi masih terusin dialog)

…ng…Kau..sudah berapa detik sejak kau menulis nama yang pertama?

S: 35…36….

Matsuda : AAAAH! (menodongkan pistol)

Semua anggota PSK, eh SPK : (menodongkan pistol ke arah Matsuda)

Anggota investigation HQ lain : (panik)

Near: Maaf, tenang! Tidak apa-apa. Death Notenya sudah kami modifikasi. Lembar yang di pakai untuk tanggal 28 dan seterusnya sudah ditukar dengan kertas biasa.

Light: (dalam hati) _HA! Sesuai dengan apa yang kurencanakan! Aku tahu dia akan menukarnya! Makanya, Death Note yang selama ini Mikami pakai itu palsu! Selama ini Takada yang menulis nama-nama para kriminal di dalam lembar Death Note yang dikirim dari Mikami, sementara itu Mikami berpura-pura menulis di Death Note palsu dan memberitahu nama kriminal lewat sms. Death Note yang asli disimpan di tempat yang aman. Dan hari ini, Death Note yang asli itu yang di pakai!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!_

S: 37…38…39….

Light: NEAR, INI KEMENANGANKU! (senyum jahat)

S: ….40!!!!

(semua orang terjatuh karena serangan jantung. SEMUA. …..kecuali Light…

…DAN NEAR)

Light: WHAT THE???

Gevanni : K…kenapa? Seharusnya kami sudah menukar Death Note yang asli, bukan yang selama ini dipakainya!!! (sekarat)

Rester: Kami sudah melakukan semua yang disuruh oleh Near!! (sekarat juga)

Near: (terdiam karena kaget)

Matsuda : Help!!! Mamiiiiiiiiii (sekarat)

Aizawa : (mau ngomong " Diam Matsuda!" tapi keburu mati)

Light: Kenapa?? Kenapa Near tidak dibunuh juga??? S!!

S: Jangan!!! Near kan imut… (elus-elus kepala Near)

Light: ….

Sebenarnya kau ini membela siapa sih?

S: Kau, Raito-kuuun… tapi aku juga suka Near… duh bingung XD

Light: ……………………………………………………………..

S: Near! Berhentilah mengejar Kira! Kalau kau berhenti, akan kuberi kau mainan ini!!! (menunjukkan GunPla)

Lidner: Bodoh! Near tidak akan terbujuk oleh mainan kayak gitu doang!! (sekarat)

Near: WAAW

I…itu.. Gundam plastic model yang langka!!! Edisi terbatas!!!

IYA!!! AKU SETUJU!!!!!!!!

Lidner: GUBRAKS

Akhirnya orang-orang di sana, kecuali Light, Near dan S pun mati. Near berhenti mengejar Kira, dan Kira pun menguasai dunia. TAMAT.

Matsuda, Near & Mello : CERITA MACAM APA ITU

Near, Light, Matsuda & S : MELLO, SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI…?

Mello: Dari tadi.. (mematahkan coklat dengan giginya)

Misa: Kyaaa! Kira menguasai dunia!!! Yay!!

L: (baru bangun) Ha? Ada apa ya?

Light: ………..

S: Hidup Kira! Yeah! Yeah! (nari-nari bareng Misa)

Mello: WTF??

Near: Kira tidak akan menguasai dunia!

S: (ngacak-ngacak rambut Near lagi)

Near: (mengambil Death Note yang terselip di balik baju Light)

Light: Hey!! Darimana kau tahu?

Near: (mau menulis nama S di Death Note)

S: Weeeq! Kau kan gat au nama asliku!! Hohoho

Near: (cemberut)

(melirik ke Ryuk)

Shinigami-san! Kalau kau mau menuliskan namanya di Death Note, akan kuberi apel sepuasnya!!!!

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk… hwa!!! APEL??? Baiklah!!!

S: (kabur)

OWARI

**Ya... selesailah fanfic ga jelas ini.. Sebenarnya ini curahan hati q setelah nonton anime episode terakhirnya. (duuuh malu . ) maav yah klo ada yang salah. Gimana klo REVIEW:3**


End file.
